The disclosure relates generally to cables and more particularly to cables, such as optical communication cables, that include a crosslinked layer, film or coating of a super absorbent polymer material surrounding one or more cable components. Cables, including optical communication cables, have seen increased use in a wide variety of electronics and telecommunications fields. Optical communication cables contain or surround one or more optical fibers, and other non-optical cables typically including a conducting element (e.g., a copper wire) that acts as a transmission element. The cable provides structure and protection for the optical fibers wires within the cable.